


I Fell in Love With a Rock Star

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-07
Updated: 2004-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin is 22, a singer/guitarist in a band and lives in Manhattan. A certain someone comes to see his show... I don't know if I want to continue this, so feedback would be greatly appreciated, thank you .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Crisp fall winds blew into Manhattan as the sun set behind the

city that never sleeps. Justin mentally prepared himself for

what felt like his millionth show, reminding himself that 

people were actually paying to hear himself and his band.

The crowd, composed of young college kids and some

teenagers, cheered for Justin as he walked out onto the

stage. Wearing a black Ramones tee, form-fitting jeans and

black Converse sneakers Justin excitedly ran a hand through

his short blondish-darkish hair. He started into the first song

of the night, closing his eyes as the music coursed through

his veins like adrenaline. He never noticed the sharp brown

eyes staring at him from the first row, smiling, sparkling as

he listened to the alternative-rock Justin was making. Brian

Kinney, 30 and somehow single found himself downtown

at this small rock club where Justin's band just happened to

be playing. As the song ended Justin opened his eyes,

returning to reality, and finding himself looking into the eyes

of his soul. Justin smiled. Somehow the cheers and roars

from the crowd went away, leaving only Justin and Brian

in the small room. A chill went through Justin's electrified

body; the mixture of pure vitality from his music and the rush 

from seeing the most beautiful man in the world made him 

dizzy. The band finished their set, and once again the people

yelled for more. They played a few more songs and

began to end the show. "Thank you so fucking much!" Justin

screamed, grinning in only the way that he can. He took

another look at the man in the front row, smiled, and 

exited the stage. 'Maybe, just maybe', Justin thought, 'I

might finally fall in love.' Love from another man had not

found Justin yet. He didn't care, he had his music, his

friends, his family, himself. Love was something that Justin

always knew would happen to him, it happens to everyone.

He just never knew when. Who does? One thing Justin knew 

for sure was that he liked looking at the man with the

mysterious brown eyes. 

The club cleared out, the band went home, leaving Justin to

pack his shit and hopefully talk to his stalker. Walking out to

the front of the club, adjusting his bag and guitar case over

his shoulder, he nervously ran a hand through his hair.

He bravely pushed the entrance door open and found

himself stumbling over a step that wasn't there, staring

into those 'fucking eyes again'! Brian smiled, taking a short

drag from his cigarette and putting it out with his foot.

"Hey", Brian said as Justin approached. "Hey yourself",

Justin smiled, waiting for his brain to tell him what to say.

"Going somewhere?" He finally asked after a minute.

"No place special", Brian replied, adjusting his weight.

"I can change that", Justin said, leaning in to brush a few

fingers across Brian's jaw. He smiled shyly again.

"God that was foward!", Justin laughed. "I just want you to

know, I'm not that easy," Justin grinned, a bit embarassed,

taking his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Damn", Brian said, lighting up another cigarette.

Justin smiled and quickly listened to his messages, sliding

his cell phone back into his jeans.

"That was a damn good show", Brian said, glancing

away at the tall tree now filled to the brim with leaves.

Before Justin could reply, Brian broke in.

"I just want you to know, I don't give compliments that

easy", Brian said with a smirk.

"Well, I guess I should tuck that one away then", Justin

said, returning the smirk.

Brian rolled his lips into his mouth, and Justin, for the first

time had a chance to soak in the beauty that was Brian 

Kinney. "I'm famished", Justin said, rolling the sleeves on

his jacket up. "One thing about playing live, you get hot

and hungry." He wiped sweat away from his brow and ran

another hand through his hair. "Two", Brian replied, smiling

at him. Confusion crossed Justin's face. "That was two"-

Brian held out 2 fingers in front of him-"things about

performing." Justin glanced at Brian semi-seductively,

then decided to go for a smile. 'What am I doing?' Justin

thought. 'I'm acting like such an ass.'

"No you're not", Brian said, noticing the growing outline

in Justin's pants. Justin cringed. "Did I say that out loud?

Fuck me." Justin sighed and laughed through his nose.

"I''d have to buy you dinner first", Brian replied, grinning.

"You know, I don't even know your name", Justin said,

shifting his feet to one side.

"I know yours. Justin Taylor, lead singer and guitarist for

NY's newest indie-alternative rock band," Brian started

reading from the promo card distributed at the show. He

looked up at Justin with another smirk.

"Bet you don't know my social security number. Or are you

a spy?", Justin asked.

"Brian." He extended his hand out to Justin. 

"Kinney." Justin took it.

'This is definitely not a casual handshake, considering

I'm still holding his hand', Justin thought, sneaking a glance

at Brian.

Both men nervously returned their hands to their sides.

"Listen", Justin began, glancing at his watch.

"It's like 12:30, I'm still wide awake and starving. Do you

wanna get some pizza or something?" Justin asked,

his nervous habit taking the better of him and running

another hand through his hair.

"I'd like that", Brian said.

"My place is like, 3 blocks away, so why don't we order

pizza and hang out for a while?" Justin asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Brian smiled.

They walked through the chilly air, reminders of summer

still evident in the warm secluded fronts that occasionally

graced their presence. They talked of common mundane

things and cracked a few jokes. Neither man knew what to 

expect when they reached Justin's apartment. But that

seemed to be the beauty of that night, nothing was ever

expected.


	2. I Fell in Love With a Rock Star

Velvet black sky surrounded the two men as they walked to

Justin's apartment. The night was over, yet the day had

not yet begun. It was a strange time. "This is it", Justin said

with a flourish of his hand, showing Brian his picture-esque

brownstone engulfed by trees crisp with dead leaves.

"Pretty impressive for a punk rocker," Brian said, smirking

at the man standing in front of him. "It's indie-alt, thank you

very much." Justin smiled at him as he walked up the stairs,

opening the two doors leading him to his apartment. He

found his keys and quickly set down his guitar case , rubbing

his shoulder. He felt a strong hand on top of his own,

making small circles and easing the tension away.

Justin turned and gratefully smiled at him. Brian returned

the smile and stepped inside his apartment. "Holy shit",

he said softly, unzipping his black hoodie and staring

in awe at his surroundings. He found an autographed

guitar by Joe Strummer in one corner, a stack of EPs from

Justin's band, and an entire wall dedicated to the many

musicians and people who inspired Justin. "This is amazing",

he said, turning to Justin. "I think so." He smiled and handed

him a beer, noticing the firm smooth body underneath

Brian's I love new york tee. Brian smiled at Justin,

extremely impressed. He also found himself falling in love

with a man he barely even knew. Justin sat on the couch

and Brian followed. Justin took a couple swigs from his

beer and pondered the thoughts of love. Was he really

head over heels with this man? A man whom he barely

even knew? Hell yeah. For Justin, love was immediate.

He just knew, deep down inside his soul, or whatever you

call it, that this man would be his lover, his soulmate. He

wondered if Brian thought the same.

"So, how does a rock star like you find time to date?", he

asked, looking into Justin's enormous blue eyes.

"There's always time for boys," he replied, grinning.

"Cheers to that", Brian said, clinking their bottles together.

''Truthfully, I havn't really had a 'real' boyfriend yet",

Justin admitted. "But I have fucked." He laughed and

smiled at Brian. Brian gave him a look, a knowing look,

and Justin laughed again.

"Yeah, I broke up with mine a few months back, it was

kinda bad", Brian admitted truthfully, rubbing his temple.

"We just weren't in love with each other anymore after

a couple years. I guess we just grew out of it." He

looked at Justin, and saw a glimmer of understanding in

his eyes. He understood Brian, even though he never

went through it himself. He listened with his musician's

ear, he heard every word that was and wasn't coming

out of Brian's mouth. He smiled gratefully at him,

silently thanking him for knowing.

"I have an idea." Justin said, picking up the phone and

ordering the pizza. He dialed and ordered, then sat

back down on the sofa.

"Listen, I don't know what'll happen to us. If there even is an

us, I just fucking met you! But I don't know, something about

you tells me that you're different, in a good way of course."

Justin smiled, and Brian acknowledged him to continue.

"The musician in me tells me to get over my fears and

kiss you right now. But the Justin in me is terrified, terrified

of starting something and rushing into something that

the other person didn't want to get into. But every boy

loves kisses. What do you think?" Justin asked, looking

at Brian. Brian loved his tenacity, his vivaciousness,

his intoxication. He felt fucking alive with this man, he felt

amazing with Justin.

"Let's do it." Brian smiled, laughing at how absurd and yet

how normal this was.

Brian began feeling the outline of Justin's jaw, his smooth

cheek making Brian want to touch him everywhere.

He ran his hand through Justin's sandy short hair, loving

the smile he received when he felt the sensitive spot

behind his neck. Justin leaned in, felt feelings of

dizziness and love and lust and wonder, he never wanted

to stop feeling this. Brian slowly grazed Justin's pink lips

with his mouth, feeling Justin's smile play out across his

mouth. Justin's eyes closed;Brian's never did. He wanted

to feel completely connected to the man with whom he

may or may not be falling in love with.

Justin slowly opened his eyes, leaned back and smiled wide.

He ran a few fingers over Brian's soft lips, dipping in his

mouth occasionally to make his lips moist.

Brian smiled, took Justin's hand in his own, and spit in it.

"What the fuck?" Justin asked incredulously, looking

at Brian. "Good luck", Brian said, smirking, loving to be

weird when he knew he would be accepted.

Justin took Brian's palm and licked it.

"There. Now you have good luck for the rest of your life."

He laughed and got up to get the bell.

They ate their pizza and drank a few beers, talked of their

past and present lives. By the morning, they both felt

more connected. A bond began to form between two men

who never found the type of love they were looking for;

head over heals, real, true, genuine honest love.

Sometime when the sun came streaming through the

windows, they fell asleep on either side of the couch.

Brian woke up first, around noon. Curiosity took the

better part of him and he began exploring Justin's wall.

He found pictures of Justin's family growing up, today,

his friends, his band, the people whom he emulated.

He discovered Justin was a unique talent, he was

rare and honest when it came to who he was.

Brian felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey," Justin said softly,

looking up at Brian. "Hey", Brian replied, leaning in to

get a better grip. "Like my wall?" Justin asked, admiring

it himself. "Suits you perfectly." Brian stood face to face

with him. "How bout we have a real date?" Brian asked,

scratching an itch behind his head.

"My, my, a real date!" Justin replied sarcastically, then

saying honestly, "I'd like that."

He leaned in close to kiss Justin's cheek, he whispered

a naughty joke in Justin's ear, causing a blush in Justin's

cheeks. Brian laughed, and leaned his forehead against

Justin's. "You know, if we can't have a relationship, I'd

love to be your groupie."

Justin grinned. "Sorry, you'll have to be put on the waiting

list. Probably be a year or two."

Brian laughed, and hugged him. He met someone who

he could talk to, someone he could tell anything to, yet

he also wanted to fuck him badly. "I have a show tonight",

Justin said, yawing a little. "Alright, how about we have

dinner before the show? Then you can go do your

rock star thing and then you can sleep and have lovely

dreams of me while you're masturbating." Brian grinned.

"Did you read my mind again?" Justin said, looking into

Brian's brownish-goldish eyes. Brian grinned again and

zipped his hoodie. "I left my numbers and address and 

shit on the table. And you know my name, right?" Brian

said, motioning for Justin to grab his sneakers.

"What was it? Asshole?" Justin asked, grabbing a few

bucks for a coffee and a paper.

"You got it." Brian looked at Justin. They formed their

own comfortable silence. Justin walked Brian to the

train station. "Ill seeya later, rock star", Brian said,

walking down the stairs. "Later", Justin called, still

not believing that he may have found someone who he

loved and loved him back. Love was a funny word.

Justin had a lot to think about. How could you fall in

love with someone in one night? And have a lasting love

and relationship? He had no doubt that he and Brian would

support each other, they had already formed an

unbreakable bond.

These thoughts swam through Justin's mind as he lazily

smoked and daydreamed until later that evening. Across

town, Brian's mind contained many of the same thoughts.

One day can change your life forever. And if you're

lucky, you can even fall in love with a rock star.


	3. I Fell in Love With a Rock Star

Mid-afternoon burnt-orange streaks of sun slowly permeated into the corners of Justin's spacious homey apartment. Feeling the heat on his bare back Justin grabbed a tank to put on to escape the mixed feeling of coldness and warmness at the same time. He smiled, a thought of something quickly popped into his head and vanished just the same;Justin took no time to ponder over his now frequent thoughts of Brian. He couldn't help his subconscious. He couldn't help it if he was falling, already on the ground in love. After Brian took him out on their first official date Justin knew for sure that he loved Brian. And he was almost equally as sure that Brian loved him too. There was something in the way Brian spoke to him, something in the way he touched his arm when he spoke animatedly about how much he adored his job of writing vivid and colorful columns about exotic and amazing places, or the way Brian kissed him, sweetly, lovingly, tenderly and all that shit. Suddenly it looked as if Justin was becoming a softie, and the thought didn't scare him as much as he thought it would. They had been together 3 months; they explored the new and scary world of learning all about another person and then eventually learning to accept their eccentricities and quirks.It was easy for Justin, he was perfect. Or so he believed.

"I come bearing food and cigarettes", Brian remarked, brushing to give Justin a quick kiss and setting the bags in the kitchen. He didn't notice the sullen, sad, red eyes that Justin wore, or the tear-streaked face with fresh tears arriving every 5 minutes or when the mood striked him.  
"Never fear, Brian is- Holy Christ Justin what's the matter?"  
He swung his denim jacket off onto the midnight-blue carpeted floor and used his long long legs to walk over to his lover.  
"I...I..I got..." he burst out into a fresh bout of tears and collapsed into Brian's comforting arms that felt like silk.  
"What, Justin? You got what?" Brian asked, fear slowly creeping into his brown/gold fall leaf colored eyes. He didn't want to know if it was...something that should never happen. To anyone. " I got fucking fired!! We got fucking fired!!" Justin moaned into Brian's chest. Brian let go of the breath that he was apparently holding and picked up Justin's face so he could see his eyes. "Tell me what happened", he said softly, plopping down onto Justin's couch still holding the extremely upset man. At least he wasn't sick. 'I think I would die if he was sick', Brian thought, shuddering and getting back to the task at hand. "Well, we finished our show last night at the club, and Thomas said he wanted to talk to all of us about something'', he took a deep breath and blew his nose. "We met him afterwards and he said he was 'apologetic in his decision' but he had to let us go. Drop us from our fucking label. We have no fucking label!!" Justin said, regaining his composure and wanting badly to turn this cryfest into a serious conversation with the one person he knew could help.  
"Why?" Brian asked, kicking off his black and red Vans sneakers and pulling Justin closer to him.  
"Apparently we weren't gaining enough of a fanbase or selling enough of our lps at our shows,'' Justin said, zipping up his black hoodie and pulling his hoodie on in protest.  
"Find someone better. I'll help you find someone who doesnt care as much about the money but cares about the people they're representing", Brian said logically, running a hand through Justin's brilliantly smooth hair.  
Justin looked far-off in thought for a few minutes, and slowly returned his attention to Brian. "First I'm getting the fuck out of here.'' He said this as a statement, a command, an order.  
He smiled. "We're getting the fuck out of here." He sensually kissed Brian. Brian smiled and stared up at him. "You sure you want this?" Brian asked quietly, smoothing away errant hairs from Justin's face.  
"Totally." Justin replied, adjusting his foot so it wouldn't fall asleep.  
"Maybe you should call the guys and tell them what's going on", Brian suggested.  
"Sexy and smart." Justin replied, kissing his cheek, strumming a hand through his brown hair.  
"Where we goin?" Brian asked.  
"Somewhere so we can escape for a couple days, weeks, whatever. Somewhere where it's just you. And me. And music. And us." Justin said, thinking  
''An excursion to Oz it is." Brian smiled. Thinking about how fucked Justin was and seeing how badly he wanted to escape it. All he wanted to do was help him leave quietly. And return whenever the fuck they would later. Justin being More content, more of a man. More of a mortal, because mortals aren't perfect. Maybe that's a lesson you learn when you're 22. You're not invincible. You're not perfect. Brian wanted to help Justin make this transition from boy to man as easily as possible. He would do whatever he could in the time they had to ease his heart and teach him the same lesson everyone has to learn at some point in their life.  
''London!" Brian said suddenly, the thought forming in his mind.  
"Fuck you are hot!!" Justin said happily, standing up and pulling Brian with him. "Brian! London is second next to NY in music!! Ohmygod Abbey Road! And Albert Hall and the studio where U2 recorded next to the now extinct Berlin Wall!" Justin exclaimed happily, his mind cleared of depressing thoughts for the moment. Brian grinned at Justin, glad to claim Justin's happiness as his own.  
Justin stood still for a moment and leaned in close to Brian.  
"I love you", he whispered into Brian's ear, slowly running his hand down Brian's cheekbone.  
Brian pulled Justin closer. "I love you Justin", he said quietly, pulling his hoodie down and kissing the top of his head.  
They stood still for a moment, frozen in time.  
As time does it caught up with them, and Justin ran off happily to call the members of his band.  
Brian heated their food up. Thinking of life, and lessons no one ever tells you but you have to learn for yourself. Brian never had anyone when he learned the lesson that he wouldn't live forever. He felt comforted knowing that Justin had him. Having someone there to hold you when all you want to do is cry and lament on life's strange ironies.  
Who knows what will happen to you tomorrow. Or today. Brian chugged a bottle of water down, thoughts still swimming in his head, and once again held Justin in his arms.  
Who knows what will happen to Justin's band. Or them.   
But they both knew that for this moment, they had each other in the midst of a painful lesson of life. And that was all that counted.


	4. I Fell in Love With a Rock Star

Midnight.  
The glittering city below them was still lit up. It reminded Justin of New York, how the lights never went out and people never stopped roaming the streets, looking for the answers to the many questions life brought about., and how independent the city made you feel. London's independent feeling was different from New York's. It was a little more isolated, maybe even a little bit sadder.  
As he thought these things in their hotel room he felt hands wrap around his bare waist.  
"Hey", Brian said, looking with Justin at the city below.  
"Mmm hey", Justin smiled, feeling really happy all of a sudden.  
"Liking the view? Cause I think the one in here's much more interesting."  
Justin twirled around, feeling the cold glass press up against his back.   
"Do you?" He asked, tracing his fingers along Brian's fair skin.  
"Yup. Definitely much more exciting."  
Brian leaned into his face and started kissing him, his fingers absently tickling Justin's tummy.  
"Brian stop!" He giggled, flashing another dazzling smile in Brian's direction.  
"Fuck when you laugh it makes me hard", Brian moaned, sliding Justin's jeans off.  
"Tell me what you want" Justin breathed into Brian's chest, tugging Brian's underwear off.  
"I want you to fuck me", Brian whispered, reaching down to stroke Justin's dick while he gave him a look.  
Justin jumped into Brian's arms. "You're really really sexy", he said, delighting in the fact that he had full acess to Brian's neck and face.  
Brian kissed him back, whispering "So are you" into his lips.  
Brian dropped him on the bed, all the while Justin pouncing on him, needing to feel their bodies connect or else he would literally die.  
Waiting for Justin to get ready he thought of how weird it felt,when you love someone and you really feel it deep inside you.  
"this how you want it" Justin gasped, thrusting deep inside Brian as he felt Brian's gaze move into Justin's view.  
"Yeah", Brian moaned, opening his eyes to see Justin's face right before his orgasm.  
Tiny beads of sweat dotted his face, making his pale white skin shine. His blue eyes stared wide open into Brian's brown ones, his lips letting out continuous moans.  
"Fuck Brian!" He yelled, knowing he was there, right along with Brian as Brian screamed his name.  
Their breaths slowed down and Justin felt hands on his clammy face.  
Brian slowly ran his hands across the curves of Justin's face, his blue eyes slowly closing as Brian felt his eyelids and curly black eyelashes flutter across his fingertips.  
He kissed Justin's swollen coral lips, softly making him open his eyes again to find Brian staring.  
"What?" Justin asked, laughing.  
"Hmm..where do I begin. Youre gorgeous, talented, sexy, fucking amazing in bed, 23.." Brian ran off his list.  
"23?" Justin asked, eyes widening again."Serious?" He looked at Brian.  
"Serious. Happy birthday", he sang, reaching for his book of matches.  
Justin climbed on top of Brian, sitting on his thighs.  
"Fuck I'm old" He laughed, reaching down and laying on topp of Brian.  
"Drama queen. Alright, here. In my lame attempt at a birthday cake, I h ave a cigarette, and you will take a long drag, and when you exhale, you make a wish." Brian smiled, handing him the cigarette.  
"Fucker." He grinned, doing as instructed. The smoke filled his lungs as he closed his eyes. He exhaled slowly, his wish wisping back and forth amongst the smoke in their room.  
"Get what you wish for?" Brian's voice brought him back to reality.  
"Maybe. Maybe I did." Justin laughed, getting up.  
He came back in wearing only his guitar, the lime green strap making his skin looked ghost-like.  
"You look so fucking hot", Brian exclaimed, sitting up a little.  
Justin smiled. "I knew you were gonna say that", he sat cross-legged next to Brian on their warm bed filled with blankets.  
"Any requests?" He asked his audience of one.  
"You there. The hot naked man whos making naughty faces at me."   
"I am a naughty man, but you knew that. Yeah, how about Your Song?" Brian asked, touching Justin's guitar, the smoothness of the wood feeling almost like Justin's skin.  
"Get the fuck out. Why?" Justin asked, laughing.  
"Don't give me that fucking look. It's your fault, you made me watch Moulin Rouge like 10 million times, so its in my head. Now start playing."   
Brian leaned back, crossing his arms and smiling.  
"Anything for my adoring fan."   
Justin closed his eyes, finding the right strings.  
He started to sing, softly at first, then becoming louder as he felt more confident.  
He opened his eyes a little, and saw Brian mesmerized.  
He shut them again, getting lost in his world.  
'How wonderful life is now you're in the world'   
He finished, hearing Brian sing along with him. Noticing they sounded fucking amazing together.  
He felt Brian's hand on his thigh.  
Justin climbed next to Brian, becoming closer to him as he leaned in next to his face.  
"That was beautiful", Brian said softly.  
"Mmmm" Justin smiled, sinking into Brian's chest.  
"Love you, Jus" Brian said, kissing his cheek.  
"Love you too babe", Justin fell asleep, Brian's silky arms wrapping around him.  
_____________________________________________  
Brian slipped out of the room, wearing something of Justin's and focusing on what to get Justin for breakfast.  
He spotted a small store and began walking in that direction.  
He wanted to make Justin something special, something different. He spotted cherries and whipped cream, and smiling picked them up. Going in the direction of the brownies, he noticed a man with blue streaks in his hair cruising him.  
Smirking, Brian reached for a box of cookies.  
"Nice hair."  
The man looked at him, happy to get his attention.  
"Yeah? I think its cool." The man had a British accent, and dressed like Justin.   
'Interesting' Brian thought.  
"American. Where ya from?"   
"NYC. Im here with my boyfriend."  
Brian smiled, seeing the disappointment in the poor man's face.  
"Oh. Well, would you like to join me for a drink later? Bring him along."  
'why the hell not' "Well see."  
The man gave him his number, and Brian walked away, smirking. 'Little fucker'.  
He finished buying Justin's birthday stuff and got the hell out of there.   
Opening the door quickly and shutting it, he was surprised to find a very naked Justin on the couch, singing along to a melody he was playing.  
"You need to stop making me want to fuck you" Brian laughed, sliding next to him and softly biting his shoulder, kissing the side of his face.  
Justin cracked a smile, keeping his eyes closed and focused on his song.

I looked at myself in the mirror  
it never really showed me who i was  
i wanted to find you  
i found myself instead  
my blue eyes burned in the fire  
your brown eyes lit up behind mine  
you once told me i could do anything  
and i once told you i believed  
your love took hold of me  
never let go  
so all i wanna say is that i love you  
and maybe  
all i wanna say is that i love you

He opened his eyes, returning to his present.  
"Like it?" He felt Brian's hand run up and down his thigh.  
"It was amazing, Justin.''  
''I wrote it for you." Justin slid his guitar off, and Brian slid into his arms.  
"No way." Brian said softly, smiling a little.  
"Mmmm" Justin smiled softly at him,kissing his lips.  
"Play it again. I want to hold you while you play", Brian whispered, picking up his guitar and putting it on Justin.  
He sat on Brian's lap, singing every word into Brian's face while Brian sat staring, amazing.  
"Fuck", He said softly, holding him again.  
Justin laughed. "For you, my kind sir."  
Brian looked into his eyes. "I dont know what to say. Im at a loss for words for once in my life."  
Justin kissed his cheek softly again, running his hands though his brown hair. "Dont say anything. This is way more than enough." He whispered into his ear, kissing down to Brian's neck, twining their hands together.  
"Happy birthday, Justin." Brian laughed.  
"You're way too adorable, Brian" Justin got up, extending his hand to Brian and pulling him up.  
"Cmon, rock star, lets make you some breakfast."   
Brian walked hand in hand with Justin to make him his birthday breakfast.


	5. I Fell in Love With a Rock Star

Author's Note: Alright, I really dont know if this is where the story's end should be but I decided to end it here. The title is a reference to the Placebo song that's in my head, it probably has nothing to do with the story but I love that band! all in all i like it, it may be a little too sappy at times, but what the hell.

* * *

After London it was decided unanimously that home would be the absolute best bet. 

The first thing Justin did when he got home was blast his radio, playing some Velvet Underground song that he loved.  
He smiled, exhilarated, and Brian opened his arms to hold him.

"You're really hot when you do that", he murmured, giving him wet sloppy kisses on his face while his other hand caressed his smooth back under his shirt.  
"I know", Justin grinned.  
"So, what do ya wanna do?" Brian started kissing Justin in his special places, the ones on his face and neck that made him moan ever so softly.  
"Let's dance." Justin said it, laughing, tilting Brian's face up to his so that he would take him seriously.  
"I pick." Brian walked over to their music collection, put one in the stereo and turned the volume way up.  
"Care to dance, Mr. Taylor?" Brian held out his hand and pushed Justin to him, giving him a fierce kiss.  
"Fuck you", Justin laughed, that kind of laugh that made you smile and laugh too even if you didn't want to.  
They started dancing, trying to find their own rhythm together, the one that only they could have.  
"you know, this is so not a dance song", Justin laughed again, moving a little closer to Brian.  
"Fuck it. We're doing a pretty damn good job, considering", He laughed with Justin, kicking him softly on the ankle.  
"And this song is kinda not a, shall i say, heartwarming, song?" Justin said, grinning.  
"Shut up and dance with me" Brian grinned too.  
They were dancing to Black-Eyed by Placebo, and singing along when necessary.  
They laughed, and danced, and sometimes sang off-key, and Brian told really bad jokes to which Justin laughed anyway.  
The rain fell outside their window, a soft breeze shuffling it's way inside, cooling their warm skin.  
Justin laughed loudly again, almost losing his breath and falling down, bringing Brian along with him.  
"Are we high? Cause I seriously feel like it", Justin laughed, wiping the sweat from his face.  
"Dont think so. Maybe we are." Brian smiled, inhaling the sweet smoke of a much needed cigarette.  
''Cmon. Lets dance a little bit more."  
Justin dragged Brian's lean body up and played the song again, and they danced all over again.


End file.
